1. Field of the Background
The present invention generally relates to a volatile material dispenser, and more particularly, to a volatile material dispenser in combination with a picture frame.
2. Description of the Background
Volatile material dispensers have been used to provide fragrances to office or home settings. One such dispenser is an ornamental design for a combination picture frame and air freshener receptacle. The picture frame is rectangular and has a bottom wall, a top wall, and two side walls. One of the side walls has a slot. An opening extends through a front face of the receptacle. A rear face of the picture frame is provided with an apertured receptacle. The receptacle has side portions that extend outwardly from the rear face of the picture frame and inwardly toward each other. The side portions are inwardly spaced from the side walls and are connected by a planar rear portion.
Another dispenser is an air freshener support for a car with a rectangular housing having a front panel with a rectangular opening disposed therein. A photograph is nested adjacent the opening so that peripheral edges of the photograph are adjacent inner portions of the front panel. A back cover is disposed behind the photograph so as to press and retain same between the front panel and the back cover. A rectangular pad impregnated with a fragrance is disposed adjacent the back cover.
Yet another dispenser is an air freshener picture frame with a rectangular housing having front and rear faces, wherein the front face has a front panel with a rectangular front opening therein, and the rear face has a rear opening. A back panel is disposed within the rear face and presses against a clear sheet and artwork to keep both in place within the rear face. An air freshener material is provided within an enclosure attached to a back side of the back panel, wherein the enclosure has vents to allow diffusion of a fragrance from the material.